Two projects are being pursued: (1) Control of cell growth. Bacteria are used as model organisms to study cell growth. Methods are developed to measure various metabolic rates and parameters related to the synthesis of macromolecules. The response of these parameters to changes in the physiological conditions of bacterial growth is measured. (2) Regulation of gene activity in the coliphage T5. A sensitive assay for the in vitro transcription of a certain class ("pre-early") of genes is being developed.